Counterfeit name brand items are prevalent. Sometimes the counterfeit items use packaging that is identical to the legitimate version, and virtually undetectable from the packaging of the authentic item. For example, counterfeit name brand items such as perfumes, ink cartridges, toner cartridges, and other consumables, sunglasses, clothing, women's purses and the others, may be made in a way where the packaging is impossible to detect from the original.
Sometimes, even legitimate retailers are fooled. Many retailers buy through wholesalers or other middlemen. Unless the reseller gets the product directly from the manufacturer, they may be fooled by a good copy from their supplier. Even when the retailers think they are buying from the manufacturer, they may be fooled by a phishing or other scam into buying counterfeit items.
The problem is even worse for consumers. Consumers can virtually never be sure that an item they are buying is genuine. Virtually any kind of packaging can be copied by a sufficiently determined copier.